


unrelated.

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brunch, First Love, First Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hook-Up, Mild Smut, More Fluff, Multi, Pride, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, a collection of unrelated oneshots, bras, girl!wooya, hogyu, hogyuyeol, kim!brothers, school au, shoulder injury, siblings dynamics, woogyuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: [A collection of unrelated oneshots, all 150 words each.]1. Sunggyu/Myungsoo; Pride | G | Middle school brothers AU2. Woohyun/Hoya; Shoulder pains | G | Girl AU3. Howon/Sunggyu/Woohyun; Brunch | G | Non famous AU4. Howon/Sunggyu/Sungyeol; Hookup | T | Rocker gyuyeol AU5. Howon/Sunggyu; Something we'll regret | G | School AU, angst





	1. Sunggyu/Myungsoo; Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly going to be done for fun, or when I have a writing itch but no time to write anything more. No guarantees what they'll be like but so far it's all easy reading/fluff in general except the first story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G; middle school, brothers AU

Myungsoo is three paces behind. Quiet, always. It’s only when the door shuts does he speak.

“Did you have to do that?”

Sunggyu puts down his school bag, looks at Myungsoo standing head bowed, arms hugging his elbows, bag pack still on his shoulders. He can’t see Myungsoo’s eyes.

“Do what?” Sunggyu asks, voice calm.

“S-scold me loudly enough to startle the next class just because I had manhwa in my bag.”

Sunggyu puts his hands on his hips, slightly annoyed.

“You know I’m the prefect for your class, of course I had to confiscate your manhwa –”

“But you’re also my brother!”

The slap that follows rings louder than Myungsoo’s exclamation, Sunggyu surprised by his now stinging palm.

“I can’t show favouritism,” Sunggyu starts, but Myungsoo, quiet and meek Myungsoo, glares at him with more emotion that he usually shows, and Sunggyu forgets his next line.

Myungsoo’s bedroom door slams.


	2. Woohyun/Hoya; Shoulder pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G; Wooya, Girl AU

Hoyeon is lying on her stomach when Woohee returns. She kisses Hoyeon’s shoulder, her girlfriend humming in response. Woohee grins, patting her before throwing off her bag, groaning.

“Is your shoulder bothering you again?”

Hoyeon’s turned towards her, concerned, and Woohee puts on a smile though her previously injured shoulder does ache.

“Nah, it’s fine. Just my bra straps digging in. These babies are heavy,” Woohee says, cupping her breasts, cheeky grin on. Hoyeon raises a brow, and Woohee thinks she’s going to call out her bullshit. Sure, Woohee has a decently sized chest, much bigger than Hoyeon’s modest A, but she’s not big enough for bra straps to make her grimace like she just did. Hoyeon stares at her skeptically but eventually she just says -  
  
“Well, maybe you should take your bra off.”

“Is that an offer of help I hear?” Woohee jokes.

Hoyeon rolls her eyes. “ _Of course_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame [this photo](http://file2.instiz.net/data/cached_img/upload/2016/08/18/19/e5f224cfc882e9139e3b8ab66d250cc4.jpg).


	3. Howon/Sunggyu/Woohyun; Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G; Woogyuya, non-famous AU

They’re having brunch, a rare occasion when the three of them headed to a cozy café off the streets of Ewha instead of having leftovers for breakfast. Howon’s order comes first.

“You should eat before the food gets cold,” Sunggyu says, picking up Howon’s knife and fork.

“It’s fine, hyung. I can wait for your food to come,” Howon starts but Woohyun laughs.

“I can hear your stomach rumbling. Eat.”

Howon scrunches his nose, but Woohyun merely picks up his fork, spearing a cherry tomato. “Here.”

Checking that no one’s paying them any attention, Howon quickly closes his mouth around the fork. The tomato is juicy on his tongue, and he watches Woohyun idly tap the fork against his lower lip.

“Howonie’s cute.”

Howon scowls at him. Woohyun just gives him a peck, continuing, “Anyway, you know we both eat faster than you right?”

Howon flushes. “S-shut up.”

Sunggyu laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally hogyuyeol but Sungyeol's bits sounded more like Woohyun so I switched it out. Actually the first story was supposed to be Hogyu and not Myunggyu but the same thing with the character sounding different happened. I love hogyu but I don't write enough hogyu lol


	4. Howon/Sunggyu/Sungyeol; Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T; Hogyuyeol, bar hookup, established gyuyeol, actually a rocker!gyuyeol AU but you probably can’t tell (imagine pierced gyuyeol + all the leather jackets)

Howon’s not quite sure how he’d ended up here, but the tongue trailing down his neck sidetracks him.

“Fuck, are those –”

“Yeol has tongue piercings, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sunggyu smirks, head lifted from against Howon’s chest. His breath smells like cigarettes, harsh and oddly sweet. Howon’s forgets his next question when Sunggyu reattaches his lips to his nipple.

“Ahh, wait –”

“Are we distracting you?”

It’s Sungyeol this time, and Howon shivers at the voice too close to his ear.

“No. Yes. _Yes._ ”

There’re too many sensations everywhere; Howon finds his hands scrambling for something to hold on. He tugs Sunggyu’s hair.

“Careful,” Sungyeol laughs from behind Howon, fingers already working on Howon’s belt. “He’s losing hair as it is.”

Sunggyu growls, low and unamused. Howon’s about to laugh but Sunggyu comes up then, slamming Howon into Sungyeol and against the wall.

The kiss that follows sears his lips.


	5. Howon/Sunggyu; Something we’ll regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G; Hogyu, School AU, angst

Howon is fifteen and in love.

On his bed, Sunggyu lies with his arm casually around Howon’s waist. His upper lip tenses, and Howon’s tempted to run his finger over it. Feel it against his skin. He licks his lips. He’s never been kissed.

“Can I… kiss you?”

Howon’s voice is small. Sunggyu looks up, squints at him like he can’t see even though they’re face to face. Howon’s heart lurches.

“I don’t… want us to do something we’ll... regret,” Sunggyu says slowly, eyes downcast.

Howon blinks at him, a strange heaviness settling in his stomach. _We’re dating_ , he wants to say, but the look on Sunggyu’s face stops him.

“Alright,” he says instead.

His chest feels too tight and the hug Sunggyu gives him is distant. Awkward, arms too loose around his shoulders, not quite touching. Sunggyu is warm, so _warm_ , but Howon’s never felt colder in his arms.


End file.
